gods_of_wandrossafandomcom-20200215-history
Kahzla, Mistress of Insanity
Description Appearance Though generally formless in appearance - an inky mass of void - when she occasionally deigns those few worthy with her presence she will appear as an equally inky silhouette of a humanoid woman, the void of her body dotted with an ever shifting number of far away stars and twisting galaxies. 2 stars, however, shine particularly bright where one would expect eyes to be. Personality Kahzla is, by all accounts, incomprehesible in her internal machinations. The one truly consistent aspect of her is her percieved superiority over those that fear her gifts. She seeks not wanton destruction, nor to aid the world. No, she seeks only to spread that cold, dark, empty kind of insanity found in the space between stars. She is often calm and collected in her schemes and interactions with other gods - a trait that can be disturbing in and of itself considering the domains over which she rules. Outside of this, though, her madness shines through the actions she takes within Wandrossa. Kahzla revels in bending myriad different beings to their breaking points...and then bending them further; for what better way to loosen their grips on sanity then to inflict upon them unimaginable psychological torture? Kahzla does not feel herself beholden to any one group or cause and, though she will happily form alliances and aid other gods if it means furthering her own goals, will only ever treat them as temporary in the grande scheme of the world. One exception exists to this rule, however; The Lightless. Even one as figuratively 'gone' as Kahzla can recognize that she owes her existence to the uprooting of Enombath. Should he ever return, all that she has built would be threatened. Nicknames The Mistress of Insanity, The Dark Between Stars, The Black Tendrils of Madness Origin Born centuries ago at the height of the gods' banishment, Kahzla has not always been as she is now. Evil as she was, she was a sane being. During her imprisonment with the rest of the gods she wandered ceaselessly within a darkness unheard of to most and her mind suffered greatly for it. Kahzla was driven mad by the cold nothingness of space. It began with fear and inner turmoil, begging to be relieved of this punishment. After centuries, however, fear had crescendoed into ecstasy and she embraced the cold, endless grip of the stars and all the space between them. With nothing left to do, she gave herself to this emptiness, and it in turn gave itself to her. On that day a truly mad god was born, who dealt with her innate brokenness by breaking herself further. Now she wishes only to show others the joy that consumed her when she finally let go. Major Events Year 9K3: The Wrath of Indronyx Kahzla was involved in Indronyx's siege on the town of Heaminster. She supported the dark god with with the entirety of her power as well as that of her Chosen One Alvah Verstand. The forces fighting under Indronyx were eventually successful, wiping Heaminster off the map. Though the devastation, and loss of life was immense, Kahzla sees the opportunity to be had considering her station as a spreader of madness and corrupter of minds. Minor Events Chosen Ones Alvah Verstand One night, while interpreting the stars in her home of Tamor did the meek astrologist Alvah catch glimpse of a particularly dark patch of the night sky. That even the slightest glimpse of that swirling dark mass did affect her so. Almost immediately was her mind filled with the whispering and obsessions of the Insane Mistress herself. Driven to the brink yet filled with the corrupt knowledge of a god, Alvah hungered only to witness and to serve. Imbued with this newfound power yet mindless and without her own whims, Alvah has become Kahzla's favorite plaything. Alvah stands at about 5'5", with a tangle of shoulder length brown hair atop her head. She wears the tattered remnants of the astrologist's robes of her past life. She more often than not will be seen grinning and conversing some presence invisible to those around her - whether or not there's anyone there? You'll just have to ask her. The power imbued in her manifests in ways that directly pay tribute to her master. She toys with the minds and emotions of those around her, and dominates battlefield positioning through the manipulation of space and teleportation magics. Pantheons The Lightless During the 1000 year banishment of the Gods after the death of Enombath, in the darkness of their prison, did a group of evil gods form a pact to bathe Wandrossa in darkness. Out of this were The Lightless born, a pantheon of gods formed under the greater deity Indronyx. The Lightless would see that Enombath remain dead and any attempt to resurrect the pheonix god be stopped by force (ie. The Wrath of Indronyx). References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave